Harry y Hermione en 50 frases
by MelisaColombia
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. 50 frases que tienen todo que ver con la relación de Harry y Hermione. Disfruten!


**Título original: **Harry and Hermione in 50 sentences

**Autora:** namedawesome

**Página de la historia: **http : / www. fanfiction. net/s/ 6309855/1 /Harry_and_Hermione_in_50_sentences

(Recuerden quitar los espacios).

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que reconozcan es de JK Rowling.

**Harry y Hermione en 50 frases**

**Aire**

Harry sonrío mientras volaba en el aire en su Saeta de Fuego recordando la forma en que se sentían sus brazos cuando volaron en Buckbeak

**Manzanas**

Él se sorprendió cuando descubrió que ella olía un poco a manzanas, y se sorprendió aún más cuando al día siguiente esa era su fruta favorita.

**Comienzos**

Hermione amaba como él empezaba un ensayo pero nunca lo terminaba hasta el día en que tenía que entregarlo.

**Bugs**

Ella no pudo evitar reírse cuando lo vio sentado en el sofá vistiendo únicamente unos bóxers estampados con hipogrifos y viendo a Bugs Bunny en la tv.

**Café**

El sabía exactamente el por qué ella odiaba compartir su café, pero eso nunca lo detuvo de beber de su taza cada mañana.

**Oscuridad**

Cuando era pequeña le tenía miedo a la oscuridad, pero ahora ella sólo mira a Harry y recuerda que él es su faro.

**Desesperación**

Él nunca se sentía desesperanzado cuando ella estaba cerca de él.

**Puertas**

A diferencia de Ron, a él nunca le importaba cuando ella entraba a empujones por la puerta para despertarlos cuando iban tarde.

**Bebida**

Ella puso sus ojos en blanco cuando él, a propósito, bebió demasiada cerveza de mantequilla para mantener su atención alejada de Ron y Lavander en la esquina.

**Deber**

Él se dice a si mismo que es su deber mantenerla feliz, sin importar que tanto le duela.

**Tierra**

Mientras caí de su escoba, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en lo mucho que la iba a extrañar cuando se muriera.

**Fin**

Harry sonrió para sí mismo mientras la veía frustrarse por terminar un libro demasiado rápido.

**Otoño**

Ella se paró detrás de él mientras él permanecía debajo del árbol, pensó que las hojas cayendo a su alrededor simbolizaban su vida, y, por millonésima vez, lloró por él.

**Fuego**

Harry se sentó en la sala común mirando el fuego y pensando en la luz reflejándose en el pelo de su mejor amiga.

**Flexible**

Ella se río de su intento de realizar el movimiento de yoga que ella estaba haciendo, y cayó encima de él en un ataque de risa.

**Volando**

Ella sentía que estaba volando, hasta que se dio cuenta que se estaba enamorando de él.

**Comida**

Ron los miró confundido mientras Harry y Hermione llenaban el plato del otro con comida que sabían le gustaría.

**Pie**

Él miró, con más interés del necesario, como ella movía los dedos de sus pies mientras leía _Hogwarts, Una Historia_ por undécima vez.

**Tumba**

Ella sostuvo su mano mientras ponían una tumba para Sirius y espero que esta vez compartiera sus sentimientos.

**Verde**

Ella no pudo evitar darse cuenta que el césped era de un tono de verde más claro que el de sus ojos.

**Cabeza**

Ella posó la cabeza en su pecho solo para asegurarse de que todavía estuviera respirando.

**Valle**

Ella estuvo con él en el Valle de Godric y tembló cuando su aliento rozó su cuello al susurrar en su oído.

**Honor**

Todo su honor huyó por la ventana cuando dejó que Ron la tuviera.

**Esperanza**

Harry estaba sorprendido porque ella nunca renunció a su esperanza mientras él estuvo en el torneo.

**Luz**

El observó como toda la luz dejó el mundo al mismo tiempo que dejaba sus ojos.

**Última**

Harry sonreía con cariño porque ella siempre era la última en dejar el salón, sin importar la clase.

**Metal**

El suspiró mientras el frío del metal del collar que ella le dio se posaba sobre su corazón.

**Nuevos**

Hermione sonrió mientras se sentaban juntos, disfrutando los nuevos sentimientos que trae el amor.

**Viejo**

Harry sonrió al mirar el punto de tinta en el viejo y arrugado pergamino moverse desde la biblioteca hacia la sala común.

**Paz**

Había una sensación de paz siempre que estaban juntos, pero siempre era interrumpida.

**Veneno**

Mientras el veneno del basilisco se expandía por todo su cuerpo sus pensamientos se detuvieron en la ratona de biblioteca de pelo alborotado que nunca llegaría a ver despetrificada.

**Bonita**

El siempre pensó que era bonita, pero en cuarto año descubrió que era hermosa.

**Lluvia**

A Harry nunca le gustó la lluvia hasta que la vio bailando bajo ella.

**Arrepentimiento**

De lo único que se arrepentía era de no haberle dicho lo mucho que la amaba antes de él morir.

**Rosas**

A ella nunca le gustaron las rosas, pero Ron insistía en ponerlas en su tumba mientras Harry ponía una única camelia rosa.

**Secreto**

Lo que amaba de ella era su incapacidad para mantener secretos triviales.

**Serpientes**

Ella se rió de la historia que él le contó de cuando dejo libre a una serpiente del zoológico.

**Nieve**

Ron odiaba la nieve porque Harry y Hermione siempre encontraban una excusa para acurrucarse en el sofá después de una larga pelea de bolas de nieve.

**Sólida**

El se dio cuenta, mientras la oía gritar, que de ninguna forma iba a perder la presencia más sólida que tenía en su vida.

**Primavera**

La primavera simboliza vida, pero para Hermione la primavera simboliza muerte y soledad porque su mejor amigo murió en abril.

**Establo**

Harry estornudó al salir del establo y le dijo a Hermione que la próxima vez usaría un hechizo antialérgico, porque sabía que cuando ella lo invitara a volver no podría decir que no.

**Extraño**

Algunas personas pensaban que era extraño que pudieran terminar las frases del otro pero para ellos era normal.

**Verano**

En Privet Drive Harry deseaba que el verano se acabara rápido para poder volver a verla.

**Tabú**

Usualmente su hábito de colocar los pies en la mesa se consideraba un tabú, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que a Hermione no le importaba.

**Fea**

Harry odiaba cuando ella se llamaba a sí misma fea.

**Guerra**

Ella pensaba que la guerra era barbárica pero había luchado en ella por él.

**Agua**

A él nunca le gustó el agua porque cuando la vio atada bajo el lago su corazón se detuvo de terror.

**Bienvenido**

Ella siempre lo hizo sentir bienvenido, incluso cuando todos los demás lo odiaban.

**Invierno**

En invierno él se dio cuento la fantástica que se vería vestida de blanco y se preguntó cómo se vería el día de su boda.

**Madera**

Sintió la madera de la pared que los separaba y deseó que desapareciera, para poder quedarse dormido sabiendo que ella estaba a salvo y no muerta como lo sugerían sus pesadillas.

* * *

Nota de la Traductora: Esta es la primera historia que traduzco, me decidí por que pese a su sencillez me parece que esta historia resume muy bien la relación de Harry y Hermione. Intenté que se entendieran todos los matices de la historia y que siguiera siendo coherente en español. Espero que les guste.


End file.
